Of Pizza Parlors and Movie Premieres
by secretoftetra
Summary: Moliver. If Oliver had loved her as Hannah, and Miley IS Hannah, then does he love the real girl under the wig? COMPLETE.
1. I just HATE raisins

"MILEY!"

Miley groaned and tried to smother herself with her pillow. Maybe if she didn't get out of bed, the world would forget about her.

"MILEY! GET UP! I MEAN IT! NOW!"

Robby Ray was moving around in the kitchen below, no doubt making a breakfast that was not welcomed at this ungodly hour. Miley slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock next to her bed. It was way too early.

She tumbled out of bed and swept blonde hair out of her eyes. Wait, blonde? She touched the top of her head and pulled the Hannah wig off. Had she really forgotten to take it off last night? She sighed and threw the wig onto her bed.

"MILEY STEWART IF YOU DO NOT GET OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT THIS MINUTE, I WILL-"

"I'M _COMING _DADDY!", she screamed at the top of her lungs, stomping down the stairs.

Miley entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and reaching for the orange juice when she spotted someone sprawled on the couch.

"Oliver? What are you doing here so early?"

Oliver straightened up and looked over at her.

"Well, obviously not getting any hair tips from you."

"Huh?"

She picked up a spoon and looked at her reflection.

"Gosh darnit." Her hair was sticking up all over the place, making her somewhat resemble a brown haired lion.

"Sleep with the wig on again?", Robby Ray asked, smirking.

"Shut it, you. And you,", she said, grabbing a muffin and pointing it threateningly at Oliver as she flung herself down next to him on the couch, "what are you really doing here, ya donut? The sun hasn't even come up yet and I'm already annoyed."

Oliver shrugged.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, after last night and all.", he said, glancing away from the surprised look on Miley's face. "But by the look of things..", he trailed off, gesturing at her hair.

Miley rolled her eyes.

"I'm over Jake. _So _over.", she said, picking a raisin out of her muffin and flinging it at the T.V. violently.

"Uhh, of course you are.", Oliver said, looking from Miley to the muffin.

She glared at him.

"I just HATE raisins. That's all.", she said, picking another one out and this time choosing to aim it at Oliver's face.

"HEY! Hey, I was just trying to be nice, but if you're going to attack me with breakfast foods, I'll just go." He got up to leave.

Miley sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"Oliver, wait! Wait."

He turned around.

"Yes?"

"Let's at least go get some pizza."

He blinked.

"But it's 7:30 in the morning!"

Miley got up and started to walk upstairs.

"Yep, and by the time I'm ready to go, it'll be lunchtime!", she called over her shoulder.

Oliver groaned and flung himself down on the couch. Today would be an interesting day.

* * *

A/N: So? Miley/Oliver should start to emerge in the next chapter. Reviews would be cool! 


	2. Laylah, Lola, Lily

When they arrived at the pizza place, Oliver couldn't help but notice how Miley's features seemed to darken when she spotted the table they had all sat at the night before, with Jake.

"Uh, you sure you want to eat here?", he asked her tentatively.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I?!", she snapped at him, as if daring him to say it.

"N-No reason.", he muttered. He could tell the subject of Jake was still very much a sore spot.

They got their food and sat down at a table not far from the one from the night before. Oliver took care not to mention anything else about it, and Miley was grateful for it. She started to cheer up; that was at least until some unwelcomed visitors arrived at their table

"And anyway,", Miley continued, telling a story about one of her crazed Hannah fans, "what was he doing in there? Is hiding in my dressing room cabinet supposed to be some universal sign of love? I mean, you should know.", she added, winking.

Oliver blushed.

"First of all, I climbed in through the window. And second of all-"

"Well look what we have here." Oliver was cut off.

Amber and Ashley had appeared at their table.

"Aww, the two freaks are on a date!", Ashley said, smiling menacingly.

Miley could feel her face burn and she avoided Oliver's eyes.

"Where's Laylah?", Amber asked.

"LILLY!", they both yelled, correcting her.

"Whatever her name is, she is still a freak! But aww, that's so cute, she left you two alone so you could be together!"

Ashley turned her gaze to Miley.

"So. One day it's Jake Ryan, and the next it's this loser! Wow, Miley, you really do seem to move through them fast, huh?"

She turned to the rest of the crowded pizza parlor.

"Freaks in love, everybody! Freaks in love!"

Now normally, Miley probably would have stood up and made some sort of nasty comeback, or at least punched her fist into both of their jaws, but at this particular moment, she was too busy blushing and avoiding Oliver's eyes.

Oliver, noticing that she wasn't going to say anything, took it in his hands to turn the situation around.

He climbed up onto the table.

"THAT'S RIGHT! THAT'S RIGHT EVERYONE! FREAKS IN LOVE, RIGHT HERE!"

Miley stared up at him, gaping.

"Oliver! Get down, right now!", she whispered furiously, covering her face.

He jumped off the table and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of her chair (which in turn was knocked to the floor, making the biggest crashing sound this planet has ever heard) and out of the pizza parlor.

When they had reached a safe distance from the pizza parlor, Miley pulled him to an empty courtyard.

She paced around him, and opened and closed her mouth several times. She seemed lost for words.

Oliver smiled.

"So, where is Lily anyway?"

Miley glared at him.

"She's at her grandma's!"

"Oh. So do you want to go get ice cream or-"

"Oliver Oken! What has gotten into you?! What were you doing back there?!", she burst out.

He blushed.

"I...don't know. I was just trying to annoy Amber and Ashley that's all."

Miley put her hands on her hips.

"While making us the next item at Seaview High?!"

Oliver shrugged. It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

She sighed.

"Look I know you're just trying to cheer me up after the whole Jake thing and all," she said, taking a step toward him and touching his cheek, "but I really am okay."

Oliver's face burned at her touch, and he prayed that she couldn't feel the heat radiating off him.

"I-uh, y-yeah sure, Miley.", he stuttered.

"Great.", she said pulling her hand away. "Now you can buy me some ice cream.", she said, turning her back on him and starting to walk up the street.

Oliver stared after her.

You know, he was starting to like this whole situation. Maybe Lily should stay at her grandma's more often, he thought.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all like it! Review if you can! 


	3. My,  what an interesting hole

A/N: I know, it's short. But I really wanted to get this up so I can write the next chapter!!! Ah, things are about to get good!!!

* * *

"He did WHAT?!"

Miley groaned.

"Would you please calm down? It was nothing, he was just trying to annoy Amber and Ashley."

Lily gazed open mouthed at her best friend.

"He said you were in love. How can you call that nothing?!"

Miley sighed.

"I'm not discussing this anymore."

"But Miley-"

"Lily! Drop it."

It had been like this all night long. Lily had come to sleepover, and all she had done up to this point was press Miley for details. Miley was already starting to regret confiding anything in her.

"Okay okay. Anyway, what should I wear to that movie premiere next week? I don't know if I have anything good, I might need to visit the Hannah closet."

Miley blushed and suddenly became very busy with a hole in her bedspread. Lily looked up at her from the floor.

"Uh, Miley?"

She looked at the ceiling and tried to figure out the easiest way to let Lily down.

"You know, Lily..do you really even want to go to that? I mean all it's gonna be is a bunch of movie stars and-"

"Stop right there. Movie stars? HELLO! Of course I want to go!", she said, laughing.

"Oh."

Lily raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Why? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Miley looked up quickly and stared at her.

"You see, the thing is...I'm kinda, supposed to...bring a date. So I was going to ask Oliver if he wanted to come, you know, as friends-"

"WAIT. O-M-G."

"Lily don't freak out, I'm really sorry, it's just..you're not a boy and I-"

"Oh my good God. You are asking Oliver out on a date!"

"As a friend! As a friend.", Miley corrected.

"A date!", Lily squealed.

Miley rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to get it through your head that there is nothing going on between us?!"

"When you're both dead. Now anyway, moving on-"

"Lily..."

"So when are you going to ask him? You should call him. Right now in fact! What if he's busy? Ooh, just do it now! I wanna be here for it!"

"No.", Miley said firmly.

"Aww, but why not?", Lily whined.

"Because."

But the truth is, Miley actually _was_ worried that he'd be busy. What if he wasn't allowed to go? Or worse, what if he already had another date? Her insides churned at the thought. It would probably be with that stupid Becca Weller.

"Because why?"

"Because you are annoying me!"

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when he already has plans and you're too late!"

Miley glared at her and said nothing.

That couldn't happen, could it?


	4. Potential GET TOGETHER Song

Oliver sat in his room, staring at the ceiling.

What had happened today? It honestly seemed like a blur, he thought.

He remembered how when Miley had touched his face, he had held his breath and blushed at her touch. His stomach squirmed at the thought. What was that about? He had only liked Hannah Montana before he knew who she really was. When he had found out it was Miley he had dropped his crush, and Lily, who had been joking about it uncomfortably since, had thankfully dropped the subject in recent months. It was embarrassing enough, finding out that you had obsessed about a girl right to her face, unknowingly.

But today was different. This wasn't like old times. Miley had been the one that had given him butterflies in his stomach, not Hannah. And Oliver could not deny his feelings, whatever feelings they might be. Because he wasn't sure what it was that had made him suddenly look at Miley so differently. Maybe it had been the absence of Lily, that had made Oliver look past the platonic friendship between them, and see something more. They had hung out all afternoon, and Oliver couldn't shake the feeling.

And they had had an awesome time. Oliver honestly could not remember having a better time with anyone in his life. They sat in the ice cream parlor, and just talked for hours. And it wasn't just boring gossip about the kids at school either. She told him her hopes, her dreams, and he told her his. It was great really, and he couldn't figure out why suddenly everything between them was so different. All he knew was that he desperately wanted more, he just didn't know how to get it. And he still had his doubts.

What if it was all one-sided? What if it was just his imagination getting away from him? That the only reason things had been different today was because Lily hadn't been around? Lily. Oliver's stomach squirmed yet again. She would be around again tomorrow. He had forgotten that today was just an exception, that unless he asked Miley out, there would be no one-on-one time like today. Wait, _ask Miley out_? Was that even an option? Did he really feel that way about her?

Oliver tried to close his eyes and clear his head, but he just couldn't. There were too many questions circling his head, making him feel dizzy and overwhelmed.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Is anyone there?"

Nobody answered. He hung up and layed back down on his mattress, closing his eyes and trying to get her picture out of his head. But it was impossible.

Little did he know that across town, someone else was having the same problems.

* * *

A/N: I wonder who that could be?! Lol..Yeah i'm sorry this chapter is really short. I wrote the whole thing while listening to 'Potential Breakup Song' by Aly & AJ..you know, when I first heard this song I was like..wtf is this, but then I listened to it a couple times and now I love it. And I heard some of their new cd on radio disney tonight..it sounded pretty good. I couldn't listen to the whole thing because I was in the car going to outback to eat hahah. Their concert last year in nyc was awesome. Anyway I'm rambling. Sorry this chapter was short, I'll make up for it next chapter with lotssssssss of MileyxOliver!! Ahh!! 


	5. That darned telephone

Miley slammed the phone down and bit her lip.

She had tried her hardest to speak when Oliver had answered, but the words just wouldn't come. She was too nervous. The fact that Lily had just entered the room didn't help the situation either.

"Who was that?", she asked curiously.

Miley sometimes wished her best friend would just shut her mouth and let things go, but that wasn't Lily's style.

"Uh, wrong number."

Lily stared at her.

"That was Oliver, wasn't it? You were just calling Oliver to ask him out! And you chickened out!"

Miley hated the fact that Lily could read her expression like the back of her hand.

"Yeah, well.."

"Oh, Miley, come on. The boy practically announced to the world that he loved you today. The least you can do is ask him on a second date!"

Miley glared at her.

"First of all, it is _not_ a date. Second of all he is _not_ in love with me. So get real, Lily!", she said exasperatedly, getting up and pacing around the room.

Lily watched her from the floor.

"I swear, you get more and more delusional everyday, Miley. Look, asking him out is the easy part, I'll show you."

Lily reached for the phone, and Miley lunged at her on the floor.

"Ow! Miley get off me!"

"Lily, if you touch that phone I will...I will...put in my will that all of Hannah's clothes be burned when I die and nothing left to you!"

Lily gasped.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Lily took a deep breath. "Evil. But okay fine. I won't call him. But just remember what I said. When he's already made plans, you only have yourself to blame."

Miley rolled her eyes.

But that night, as Lily lay asleep on the floor with her head in an empty bowl of popcorn, Miley knew she had to take action. After all, she couldn't go the rest of her life knowing that Becca Weller had taken her man. Wait, _her man_? Had she really just thought that?

Miley shook her head and rubbed her eyes. It was just a friends thing. No date. Just two friends going to a movie premiere together. Nothing more. She hoped Oliver would understand at least. Miley knew he only had feelings for Hannah in the past, not plain old Miley Stewart. Her stomach squirmed at the thought.

She sighed. She had to do it sometime. Better now when Lily was passed out in a popcorn induced stupor on the floor, than later with her annoying questions and curious eyes watching.

She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

* * *

A/N: Man, I love writing this story! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thankssss!! 


	6. As friends, of course

A/N: I know this chapter is short. And I haven't updated in a long time. I'm sorry! It's hard writing a chapter thats just a phone conversation. I promise that the next chapter will be great though, because it's the movie premiere! Woo hoo! Moliverness!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own HM!

* * *

"Hello?" 

"WANNA-COME-WITH-ME-TO-MOVIE-PREMIERE?!", Miley shouted, the words coming out as fast as she could speak so she wouldn't lose courage.

Silence.

"Who is this?!"

Miley sighed. "It's me! Ya donut!"

"Miley?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, uh hey..." Oliver said, trying to make his voice deeper.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Huh? Well why did you scream at me?! Now what did you want to ask me?"

"Uhh...wanna come with me to my movie premiere on Saturday?" she said, crossing her fingers.

Oliver couldn't believe his ears.

"Like...like a date?" he dared ask.

Miley held her breath, unsure of what to say.

"Well...well, yeah. As friends, of course."she added.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Friends." Oliver said, somewhat deflated.

"So will you come then?" Miley asked, uncertain.

"Of course! I didn't say that already? What should I wear?"

Miley felt as if a balloon had been inflated inside of her chest. It was all starting to hit her. He was coming. She was going to the movie premiere with Oliver, on a date. As friends of course.

Five minutes later when they had gotten off the phone, Oliver was dancing around his house in his boxer shorts, singing.

"I'm going on a date! I'm going on a date!"

"With who, honey?", his mother asked from the living room.

"With Hannah FRIGGEN Montana, baby!"


	7. An awkward moment

Saturday came all too fast. Pretty soon Oliver was standing in his bedroom staring at his reflection in the mirror, wondering how suddenly after a lifetime of being satisfied with his appearance, he could feel so ugly and self-concious.

"Oliver, are you ready to go?" called a female voice from the hall. Thinking it was Miley, he rushed out of his room.

"Mom?! Grr.."

"Who did you think it was? Hannah "Friggen" Montana?" she asked, smirking. "I'll be in the car, baby."

Oliver glared at her. It sucked not to be able to drive yet.

Across town, Miley was dressed as Hannah, sitting impatiently on her couch, tapping her foot.

"Uhh, Miles, are you alright?"

She jerked her head at her father. She didn't think she would be able to open her mouth without throwing up. Crazy thoughts kept running through her head.

What if they had a bad time? What if everyone there thought they were more than just friends? She gulped. What if _Oliver _thought they were more than just friends? She wouldn't know what to do.

After all, how _did_ she feel about him? Did she want to be more than just friends? Well-

Suddenly the doorbell rang, ending Miley's obsessive questioning of herself.

"I'LL GET IT!" she screamed, tackling her father and knocking him into the wall, who was on his way to the door. "Ouch, Miley, are you crazy child?!"

Maybe a little, she thought as she opened the door to see Oliver standing there, gazing at her with his jaw hanging to the floor.

"Uh, hi..." he said quietly, taking in all of her features.

"Do I...Do I look alright?" she asked tentatively.

Oliver gaped at her. "Alright?! You look amazing, Miley! I...I mean, Hannah!"

She beamed at him, and pulled him inside. "Well, we're just waiting for the limo so-" The doorbell rang again.

"So there it is." She led him out of the house

As they got into the limo, Oliver noticed his shoelace was untied. Bending to tie it, he accidentally headbutted Miley into the limo, knocking her down and falling on top of her.

Unaware of what was happening, she opened her eyes on the limo floor to find Oliver's brown ones gazing deep into her own, his breathing soft and warm on her cheek.

"Ol-Oliver...I..."

He could smell her cherry perfume, see her beautiful ocean eyes staring deep into his, her lips a few mere inches away from his own. He had forgotten how attracted he had been to Hannah his whole life, and up close, it was so much better than any dream he had ever had.

Words failed him. He leaned in to kiss her and-

"Miley! You forgot your bag!"

Fear flooded her eyes. Robbie Ray was coming. She quickly pushed Oliver off of herself, and flung herself into a seat.

"Oliver, why are you on the floor?" he asked, handing Miley her bag.

"I...I fell." he muttered, avoiding Miley's eyes and sitting down.

"Oh. Well, now you kids have a good time!"

But as the limo drove away, Oliver and Miley weren't sure they were going to have a good time. The only thing they were sure of was that that night was sure to be interesting!


	8. Not at all

"Oliver?" Miley said into the darkness of the limo, a few hours earlier when the night had begun.

"Uh, yeah Mi-I mean...Hannah?"

She smiled. It was hard for him to get used to calling her by that name. After all, with the wig on, she was somehow no longer Miley Stewart. She was Hannah Montana.

"Thanks for coming with me, tonight. I know that...things have been kind of weird lately with Lily not around and stuff, but it's great to know that I still have you as my friend."

Oliver sat there in a kind of stunned silence. This was the first real conversation they'd had since the day at the ice cream parlor.

"Well, yeah Miley. No problem." he said, but with a heavy heart. The word "friend" had cut his skin like ice. He had been hoping tonight would be a sign that they were destined for more.

"It's Hannah."

"Oh! right haha. Ms. Montana, excuse me." he said, laughing but not really finding it all that funny. How was he supposed to figure out his feelings for the girl when she was practically two different people? It was hard enough as it was.

A few more silent moments passed and as they neared a very lit up street, Oliver could hear thousands of fans screaming.

"Uhh..what movie are we seeing?" he asked, realizing that he was so caught up in the excitement of going "out" with her he had completely forgotten that there was a movie part of the movie premiere.

"High School Musical 2, ya donut! I'm in the last musical number!" she said excitedley. "I hope I look alright."

"Wow...I'm sure you'll look great...Hannah."

She smiled at him. "Awesome, finally got the name down. And you have to tell reporters your name is something else, so what will it be?"

"Uhh..." He hadn't thought about this.

"How about, Troy! Troy...Dolton."

"O-...kay."

"Come on, Troy! The party awaits!" she said as the limo came to a stop.

Upon opening the door, flashbulbs burst into light and fans screamed until Oliver was sure his eardrums were bleeding. Miley took his hand and pulled him along the red carpet, posing for pictures and signing autographs. He stood there in a somewhat daze, unsure of what to do.

"And Hannah darling, who is this handsome young boyfriend you have with you?" a reporter farther along the carpet asked.

Oliver blushed and felt Miley's hand starting to sweat.

"Uh, no actually this is just my friend. Troy...Troy Dalton."

The reporter took notes on a pad. "I see. Have a taste for the Troy Bolton types, huh? So does this mean you and Zac Efron are an item?"

"W-What?!" Miley spluttered. "No. Not at all. And I'm sure Vanessa would be very angry to hear that."

Oliver stayed in silence as Miley pulled him away from the reporter and down the carpet.

"What the heck was that reporter's deal?!" she said angrily.

"Hannah. And...who's this?"

They spun around to be faced by the one and only, Ashley Tisdale. Oliver felt himself visibly flinch at the sight of her beauty, and she smiled at the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"I-I'm Oliv-"

"Troy! His name is _Troy_." Miley said, squeezing his hand.

Ashley smiled and winked at him. "Are you two, dating?" she said, looking back and forth between them.

"No." Oliver said quickly, pulling his hand out of Miley's grip and taking a step towards her. "Not at all."

"Oliver!" Miley said grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away.

"Hey, what are you-"

"I thought his name was Troy." Ashley said, confused.

"Uhh, Troy's just my pet name for him." Miley said, still holding onto his arm and attempting to drag him away.

"But I thought you two weren't dating?" she said, starting to give them weird looks.

"We're not!" Miley said, finally letting go of his arm. "_Not at all_." she said, echoing him and shooting him a dirty look.

"So, then do you want to come and sit with me during the movie?"

"Yeah, sure I'd lov-"

"OLIVER! I mean, Troy! You said you would come with me to the premiere!"

Oliver looked back at the devastated look on Miley's face and felt a sudden surge of guilt. Ashley Tisdale's beauty had intoxicated him and the past few minutes of bliss were slowly starting to form clear nightmarish shapes in his head.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, Ashley."

He walked away up the red carpet, Miley trailing behind him glaring at the back of his head. "Wait up, will ya?!"

"Mil-Hannah...I'm sorry I don't know what just happened." he said as she caught up with him.

"Really? Are you sure you wouldn't rather sit on little Miss Sharpay's lap than hang out with me? Cause you know if that's the way it's gonna-"

"No! I swear. I just never really met anyone famous before like that." he said, trying to reassure her. "Ex-Except you of course."

"Well, if you're sure. Because you know I invited you here and I really-"

"Trouble in paradise?" a voice said interrupting them.

It was that stupid reporter again. She had been listening in. "Ooh, this will make a great story. Hannah "Just Friends" Montana and Troy Dalton get caught in a love triangle with the Ice Queen herself, Ashley Tisdale! This will make for great headlines."

"What? I love Ash, she's one of my best friends!" Miley said defensively. "And there is no love triangle!"

"Then what are you two fighting about? Kiss and make up and this story is history!"

Miley turned her head slowly to look at Oliver. It seemed as if it was the only way.


	9. Cloud Nine

"Kiss me."

Oliver's jaw dropped. "W-What?"

Miley breathed in deeply and prepared herself. "You have to kiss me. That's the only way to clear this up." she said quickly, her heart pounding madly in her chest.

"I-I have to...kiss you?"

Miley sighed.

"Just kiss me!"

He stood there gaping at her.

"Do I have to do everything?!"

Lunging forward before he could answer, she grabbed him by the collar and planted her lips on his.

Oliver couldn't breathe; he could not believe what was happening. He didn't even think to close his eyes. Tasting her strawberry glossed lips on his, and feeling the blonde hair curtained around his face, he thought maybe he was dreaming.

Miley on the other hand knew that this was reality. She tried to prolong the kiss because she knew when it was over she would be staring into the eyes of a boy that would be hard to be just friends with anymore.

Finally after what felt like forever, she knew she had to pull away.

"Wow!" she heard the reporter say from what seemed like a far off distance. There was a ringing in her ears that had nothing to do with the crowd's screams. "You guys really are in love!"

Oliver stared into Miley's light blue eyes, lost for words. He was still in shock, and didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Uh, so there." Miley said finally. She turned on the spot away from them and marched up the red carpet. A completely bewildered Oliver watched her for a moment, and then went after her.

"Hey! Wait up!"

She slowed and then stopped, her back to him as he nervously walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her tentatively, placing his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

Miley turned and looked down at his hand, and then up into his concerned and confused eyes.

"Ugh, yeah. I'm sorry about just now. I know I said this whole thing was supposed to be as...just friends...but you know Hollywood. It gets so out of control sometimes and I didn't know what to do and I panicked. I mean-"

"Hannah...Miley.." he said, lowering his voice, "don't worry about it. Really."

She smiled and sighed out of relief.

"Thanks, Oliver."

He smiled and took his hand off of her shoulder. "No problem." Looking away as they started walking into the movie theater, he added, "And besides, you're a great kisser."


	10. The Limo

Miley's jaw dropped. She could feel her face burning, and she struggled to find the right words to reply.

"Say what?"

Oliver put his hands in his pockets as they entered the theatre. He could not believe what was happening and what had just come out of his mouth. It was awkward enough.

"I-I was just.. um." He turned to look at her, speechless and blushing.

Before he could finish his sentence though, they were being swept inside to their seats.

The theatre went dark, and two hours later, it was finally over.

"So, how did I look?"

Oliver turned to look at her as they walked to her limo. "How did you look?", he repeated.

"Yeah! In the movie."

He stared at her, confused.

"You frikin donut. You missed my part, didn't you?!"

"Uhh.."

Miley playfully slapped him on the arm as they entered the limo.

"Ouch!" he said, smiling at her and pretending his arm hurt.

"Oh come on, ya wimp!" Miley said, shutting the limo door and sitting down next to him.

He inhaled her vanilla scent, and looked over at her sparkling eyes in the darkness. "You know, I'm sure you were great tonight."

She looked over at him and swallowed.

"You really think so?"

Oliver stared at her. "Of course I do. Miley, you're great in everything you do."

She shrugged her shoulders. "You're just saying that."

"No!" he said, grabbing her hand off the seat. "I'm not! I mean it."

Miley looked down at their hands together and felt something in her stomach squirm.

"Well, thanks. That.. that means a lot to me."

Oliver smiled. "Besides, you know I'll always be your biggest fan, Miley."

She tried to remember to breathe.

"Miley? I thought you were just.. a Hannah fan."

He braced himself to say the words he knew he must.

"Well, I was. I was in love with Hannah. And then I found out that you WERE Hannah. So.. I fell in love with you."

Miley didn't answer. She couldn't speak. Waves of emotion were crashing inside of her.

"Oh, Oliver.." she released his hand and kissed him for the second time that night. Running her hands through his hair, she thought this dream would never end.

But it did.

"What the-!?"

They had arrived home.


	11. A Love Blossomed

It was Lily.

"Aww!"

And just like that, the moment had ended. Oliver and Miley both looked away, happy but embarrassed.

"I repeat, aww!"

Miley sighed. "Lily! Shutup, we get ya!"

"Well, just for emphasis...aww! Okay, I'll leave you two to some privacy." she skipped away back into the house, leaving them alone in the darkness.

Oliver stepped out of the limo first, and pulled her by the hand.

"So..." he said, looking into her eyes, nervously.

"So." she said, smiling. "So, thanks...for everything."

He waved his hand away and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Are you kidding? Thank you! For..for the greatest night ever."

Miley blushed and put her arms around him.

"So, wanna do it again sometime?"

Oliver felt all his dreams coming true, and pushed his lips onto hers again.

A few moments later, they pulled apart, gasping for breath.

"That's your answer."

And with that, of pizza parlors and movie premieres, a love blossomed.


End file.
